Look-A-Like
by jabellwilson
Summary: Spencer meets Kiera, who looks like Seaver. It brings back memories...and feelings.


The BAU had a case, in northern Washington state. There was a serial killer killing people who would cross the US-Canada border. When the team notices all the victims were from Vancouver, and that they all had something in common, there was a time to travel to Vancouver, British Columbia.

* * *

We were Federal Agents; we were crossing the border to find out why all our victims were working at the same place, and who would kill them. I have never been to Canada, or at least many times. I never knew how beautiful this area was. We were in Vancouver, which was big; I never thought it was so big. There were multiple skyscraper type buildings; I think they were hotels or apartment buildings. It was colder compared to Las Vegas. _How do they stand this place_? I guess I should not think that, I grew up in a deserted-type state.

"Hey Reid, any smart comments?" JJ joked. I don't know what they were talking about, after coming out of my deep thoughts about the landscape.

"Err, no. I wasn't listening." I muttered, still looking out the SUV window.

"What you thinking about, pretty boy?" Morgan asked. I shrugged, as I continued to look out the window more.

"The scenery is beautiful here, but it's so cold." I said, conflicted on which was best. Despite the beauty, the coldness was a definite no.

"Oh, I know right. Apparently this is how Canada is." Morgan commented, "I heard it rarely snows on this part. Makes sense though, it's not _that_ cold." Morgan muttered.

"Sure, whatever." I grumbled not paying attention after that.

* * *

We arrived at the building; it was a tall hotel building. I read the name and it said Hotel Georgia. It was historic looking. _Something mom would like_, I thought. We connected six of the victims to this hotel, as working here, one was even a co-owner, and two were staying in the hotel. I do not know why someone would stay here, the other hotels looked so much nice compared to this one.

"Hello, I'm Agent Hotchner…" Hotch said, greeting the rest of the team to the police's chief – or at least I think so. Canada seems strange compared to our ways, in some ways.

The person held his hand in front of mine; I awkwardly stood there, not taking the handshake. I never liked handshakes, and the odd looks from other officers were hard, it wasn't me being rude, but it was something I never liked. I felt harsh when I declined, but sometimes, they would just never understand.

"So this is the second tallest building in Vancouver." The man said, pointing towards the hotel in front of us. "It originally opened in 1927, but was reopened in 2011 after being sold." The man continued explaining.

I did not bother listening anymore, as I read about the building on the way here. I did not want to butt into the conversation, with my facts, because let us face it, it does get annoying when I do that.

I was busy thinking about the facts I learned, when I saw someone who looked a lot like Seaver. I have not heard from her, but I am sure she wrote one time, saying she was missing us and that her job was okay. She promised she would take us to dinner when we were all free. It has been a busy year, and that offer has never happened.

I looked closely, and saw that the woman was a lot like Seaver, but she had darker hair – _brown perhaps_. She had everything similar, the same face structure, the same eye colour, and she was even the same height. She looked like a detective, or something, she was not wearing a police suit _that is all I know_.

I walked towards the Seaver look-a-like. When I stood in front of her, I saw that the name 'Kiera' was on the nametag. I did not know what to do, but I found myself awkwardly staring at her. She raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Uh, can I help you?" She even had Seaver's voice. _This was freaky_. "Excuse me?" She asked again.

"Oh, uh, sorry. You look like an old colleague." I muttered awkwardly, "I'm Spencer, Spencer Reid." I said. I stupidly placed my hand to shake hers, which she quickly shook. She seemed like me, someone who did not like handshakes.

"I'm Kiera, Kiera Cameron." Kiera said, "I work with the Police Department here." She mentioned. Her voice was monotone, not the same as Seaver's. At least I know Seaver does not have a secret twin. They were _almost_ opposites, at least from our first meeting point of view.

"Well, I'll be here working with you." I said, trying to keep the conversation going. That was until a guy showed up, another police officer. He was tall, tanned, and handsome – at least that is what I think I could describe him as. It wasn't until I really looked at him, that I noticed he looked vaguely like an old UnSub he had.

"Hey Kiera, you have to help us with… Oh, hey." The guy said, suddenly seeing I was standing there too. "I'm Carlos, Carlos Fonnegra." The man said, holding his hand out politely. I did not want to seem mean, unlike shaking Kiera's hand, so I shook his too. His voice was similar to the UnSub's too. It has been a few years since the UnSub was shot dead, but I could somehow remember the voice.

"Spencer, Spencer Reid." I said as I ended the handshake. "I'm and FBI Agent, working on the case of the serial murders along northern Washington." I said.

"Oh yeah, we're on this case too." Carlos said. "I need to borrow Kiera, so if you don't mind…" Carlos said. I shook my head, and the two left.

I turned around to join the team, who looked like they were looking for me.

* * *

As the day passed, I tried talking to Kiera again. I wanted to get to know her, since she looked so similar to Seaver. I would hate to admit it, but before Maeve, I always liked Seaver before. I mean, she was my age, she did not treat me like a kid, and she was blunt – which was nice for a change. She wasn't trying to be too nice, nor was she trying to bug me every five minutes.

"Hey, so…um, I have a question." I asked Kiera, when I was talking to her – away from the team. "I've been wondering this for a while but why are you wearing a suit under your clothes." I said, it wasn't really a question, but it wasn't a statement either. I was curious, because she was wearing a suit, and it wasn't even one meant to warm you up, it was almost leather looking.

"It's nothing." She said, suddenly zipping her jacket to hide the suit more. "Well, it's something, but it's something sacred." She muttered.

"Okay, I was just wondering." I said, putting my hands in a defense motion.

* * *

We finished the case a day later, the bad guy – ahem, team – was caught, and we were saying goodbye to the other officers. I made my way towards Kiera and her colleague, Carlos. I could hear her talking to someone on the phone.

"No Alec, okay, whatever, I have to go, yes, we're saying goodbye to them, yes I will tell them, I have to go now." Kiera said, as she must have been trying to hang up on this 'Alec' person. She sighed, as she finally hung up the phone.

"Hey," I said, startling her and Carlos. "I just wanted to say goodbye, and that it was a nice two days." I smiled awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, it was nice two days." She said awkwardly, with the same awkward smile. "Oh, my friend Alec said he applauds your technical analysts work, for some reason. I thought the FBI database was only American, not Canadian too." Kiera said.

"Oh, I know right, I thought the same. Apparently it's an international thing; it's connected to all American allies." I said, shrugging a little.

"Oh, well, I hope we meet again." Kiera said. I could feel my heart sink, because that's the same thing Seaver said to me, before she left too.

"I hope so, too." I mumbled, "It was nice meeting you two." I said, walking away, and following the team to the car.

* * *

That weekend, I was at home – for once – and decided to call someone I've been wanting to call for a couple years. I looked at the piece of paper, which I stole from Rossi's desk, that had Seaver's number on it. When I dialed it, I heard the familiar voice – that I swore I heard already, but it wasn't technically hers.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded confused, yet innocent. It was like she was worried about who was calling her.

"Hey, it's Reid…" I said, I was awkward, but at least she didn't see that. I was fiddling with my fingers, waiting for her to reply.

"Oh, hey Reid, long time no hear." She joked, and now her voice wasn't as nervous sounding. "What has you calling?" Seaver asked.

"I met this woman, she looked and sounded so much like you. I swear you had a twin, but I highly doubt that. She was a bit different compared to you, a bit more serious, and less talkative. Not that you're _that_ talkative." I said.

"Oh, that's cool, what's her name?" Seaver asked, I could hear some rustling on the other side.

"Kiera, she's a police…detective, she doesn't have an actual title, she's working with the Vancouver Police Department for a while though." I said.

"Ah, that's cool. She sounds lovely." Seaver said. "Anything new with you?" Seaver asked.

"Nothing much, but I wanted to call you…" I said.

After that we talked for a few more hours, until she was called into work. It was lovely, because after a few years of forgotten feelings, I got to talk to someone once important.


End file.
